pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3: Sneako Peako Puerto Rico
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, rebellion against Candace reached new levels of shocking when her own step-brother turned on her. A statue challenge got the hardly irritable Lisa irritated which led to revenge, rabies, and attacks however it was Tracy who was the first to go now the rating are through the roof will Candace be out and Will me hair get any better find out on Total Drama WorldWide (screen switches to first class) Isabella: Phineas isn't this place just so romantic Phineas: Oh yeah I guess. I'm really worried about Lisa. Isabella Confessional: What does Phineas see in Lisa? She's rude, obnoxious, and thinks she knows everything. Wendy: Ferb, how are we gonna have Candace be exposed Ferb: I don't know but it needs to be soon. Candace Confessional: I know Ferb and Wendy are plotting something against me. Everyone's against Wendy but more people have to be against Ferb. (screen switches to loser class) Sandra: Did you get the mud out of your hair? Lisa: Most of it but some of it's dry now. Thaddeus: Lisa, who'd you vote for? Lisa: Tracy, you? Thaddeus: Tracy, her attitude was so annoying Chris PA: Attention passengers we are landing in our next destination (Sandra looks out the window) Sandra: It's Puerto Rico Sandra Confessional: I lived in Puerto Rico for most of my life (screen switches to Chris and the contestants outside the plane) Phineas: This was our best landing yet Wendy: This is our 3rd landing Chris: Hola, welcome to Puerto Rico for today's challenge you'll be participating in a caza del tesoro Sandra: That means scavenger hunt Chris: First team to bring all the items on the list to me will earn first class, and the other team will send someone. Here are your materials (Chris tosses materials which are a candle, paper, and a crayon) Phineas: Chris there's no writing on this Chris: Oh, there is if I gave you the list clearly it wouldn't be much of a challenge see ya later (flies off in a helicopter) Thaddeus: Okay Lisa so how do we figure it out. Lisa: How should I know? Mandy: You watch the show. Lisa: Okay, usually the answer is in something Chris said. I got it! Lisa Confessional: I was thinking what Chris said and then it hit me. Chris said list clearly the writing was in invisible ink. Lisa: It's in invisibleink. Thor and the quickest way to reveal invisible ink is with heat. Jan: Which is what the candle is for. Candace is listening in and runs but not before Sandra sees her Sandra: Candace was cheating Phineas Confessional: Why are they trying to make Candace look bad? Candace: It just occurred to me matbe the writing's invisible Phineas: Candace, you're a genius Lisa (in the distance): And a cheater Sandra: Okay so we need a lighter. Mandy: (to a local) Excuse me sir where's a lighter Local: Que? Sandra: Perdona que te moleste pero temenos que encontrar un encendedor Local: Usted puede pedir prestado el mio Sandra: Gracias (They light the candle an color over the writing to see it) Sandra: Aquí tienes Local: Gracias, tene un buen dia Sandra: Usted tambien Lisa: Okay. Let's go Phineas: (searching grounds) People often drop lighters so let's look for one. Thaddeus: First, find an item that belongs to a Puerto Rican singer who wants to be a billionaire. Thor: How are we supposed to know Phineas: What did you guys find? Baljeet: If found a dead plant. Ferb: I found some sticks Stacy: I found a hard small container Phineas: (laughing slightly) That's a snake's shedded skin. Stacy: Gross! Candace: I found two rocks Phineas: Those are flints we can use them to make a fire (Danville Gatekeepers light a fire and color over the writing) Phineas: We got it Lisa: I got it! Jan: What? An idea to resusitate me? Lisa: No Bruno Mars is Puerto Rican and sung in the song Billionaire Sandra: And here's some glasses. George: I'll hold them Candace: Thank you. (steals glasses and goes bacl to team) Candace: Isn't Bruno Mars Puerto Rican Phineas: And he sung in Billionaire. Wendy Confessional: It seems Ferb Confessional: Very suspicious that Candace Wendy Confessional: Figured out the problems Ferb Confessional: Right when we got it Phineas: Okay number two is skin sample of native snake Candace: (to local) Hola Local: I speak English Phineas: Oh good would you happen to know what a native snake of Puerto Rico is Local: No but my friend does, why? Phineas: We're in a huge race and we need to figure it out Local: Okay, I'll call my friend. Phineas: I think we're gonna win it Local: Hola José, ¿qué es un nativo de serpiente a Puerto Rico? Gracias Local: Jose said the Puerto Rican Boa Phineas: Where's that? Local: Around the northern west tip Phineas: Where's that Local: Here's a map of Puerto Rico it should take about 30 minutes to get there Phineas: Thanks Local: Good luck and watch out for... (screen switches to Stanville Champions looking for another pair of glasses) Lisa: I'm so stupid Everyone else: What? Lisa: Thaddeus, I need your glasses Thadddeus: But I can't see without them Mandy: I'll guide you Jan: But, they don't look like Bruno Mars's Lisa: Who said they have to look like them? Thor: Okay, so the second clue is a skin sample of a native snake. Sandra: That's the Puerto Rican Boa Lisa: Isn't it an endangered species Sandra: And attacks prey with it's jaws Thor: Oh my gosh (screen switches to Danville Gatekeepers near the snake) Phineas: I don't feel right about doing this Candace: Phineas, not to sound threatening but refusal to do it could be a mistake one bad enough to eliminate you Phineas: Your right, let's see we can grind down rocks til its sharp enough (Isabella screams and holds on to Phineas) Phineas: What's wrong? Isabella: That snake tried to bite me. (snake attacks and screen switches to Stanville going to the boa) George: Look the other team. Lisa: A knife Sandra: Be careful (snake attacks Jan) Jan: Help! Thor: I'll help. Ow! Lisa: What's wrong Thor: I twisted my ankle Jan: Strangulation Sandra: I have Soul: We don't need your help Sandra: But Soul: Quiet Rufus: (throwing rocks) Get off Sandra: Stop you'll Soul: Shut up! Lisa: Your making it angry. Rufus: Uh oh. Lidsa: Got some skin Soul: What's your idea? (Sandra puts 3 fingers on the snakes head and it passes out) Mandy: Impressive Lisa: Here George (screen switches to Buford trying to attack the snake) Phineas: I think that's an endangered species. Isabella: They're already done. Candace: And they have a knife (screen switches to Stanville) Lisa: George, got the skin George: I was supposed to have it? (screen switches to Phineas grinding stones) Isabella: Phineas they left their knife on the ground, I'll get it Phineas: Where's Isabella? Isabella: I'm back and I have their kknife Phineas: How'd you get it? Isabella: They left it lying around. Phineas: You rock (hugs Isabella) Phineas: 3rd find a Gilded Chris. Isabella: What is that? Phineas: Let's ask (screen switches to Stanville searching) Thor: They left Lisa: Found it Mandy: That must be the thing I reburied 3 times. Mandy Confessional: I probably shouldn't have said that George: Whose team are you on? Lisa: Let's continue, 3rd find a GIlded Chris Thaddeus: Gilded Thor: Chris Lisa; It was season 2's immunity kinda like the barf bags this season let's go. Phineas: Have you seen a GIlded Chris? Local: No Phineas: Gilded Chris Local: Que? (Danvile Gatekeepers find Sierra) Phineas: Do you watch the Total Drama Series Sierra: I am the biggest fan I have 26 blogs and even participated in a season Wendy: What happened to you? Sierra: I have a crush on Cody Phineas: Who? Sierra: How could you not know Cody he's the best competitor did you know he sleeps with a stuffed emu named Jerry? Wendy: (creeped out) No, but we don't watch the show we're actually a team this season. Sierra: OMG, I can't believe I'm talking to a team Phineas: Look we need a Gilded Chris do you know where that is? Sierra: No but my mom has a crush on Chris I found 2 on the streets you can have one. Phineas: Thank you so much. (screen switches to Stanville Champions running to the finish line) Lisa: Good thing I have a Gilded Chris that my mom gave me. (Stanville gets to CHris followed by Danville) Chris: Stanville is here first Phineas: Aw Chris: But, Stanville doesn't have there whole team Lisa: Thor Thor: Over here Phineas: Here's the 3 items Chris: Danville wins first class and Stanville will lose a member tonight Phineas: Chris why was Sierra in a wheelchair? Chris: (angrily) She made a cake for Cody that blew up my plane Phineas: I thought she loved Cody Chris: She does but the sparkler candles fell in oil. ((screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: You have all cast your voes Sandra you are the only person who didn't contribute to your teams loss which is why you get the firs barf bag with no votes cast against you. The rest however have at least one. Lisa, you not giving the skin to George made you fall behind. Soul the way you treated Sandra was messe up. Mandy, burrying your teams item makes you a prime canditate. Thor, if you were at the finish line your team wouldve won. Thaddeus, if you hadnt given up your glasses you may have found the skin. George, you lost 2 items. Jan, you need to watch your step to avoid strangulation. Rufus, throwing rocks at the snake didn't help you. The barf bags go to Thaddeus, Mandy, Lisa, Jan, Soul, Rufus, and the last bag goes to Thor George: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Time for you to go George: I'm not leaving until (Chef kicks him out) (George screams) Chris: Will Stanville Champions climb out of last? And can Danville keep it together? Find out next time on Total Drama WorldWide Trivia *The title is based off of "Sneak a peek of Puerto Rico" *Sierra appears in this episode Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:International Crossovers Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes